Winter Solstice Miracle (Christmas Fic)
by Savvyzzzz The Awesome Ninja
Summary: She's waited a few months, and with no sign of her emerald dragon, she falls back onto her last resort, a miracle. She wishes that Christmas will grant her a miracle, so she can see her dragon once more before her hope starts to fade. Will her miracle come true, or will Christmas simply ignore her plea?
1. Chapter 1

She sat at her window watching the snow fall. The moon gave life to the little specks as they fluttered down and touched upon the whitened earth. Her eyes followed each one as it made its way to the end of its journey. Each adding to the white blanket that had started to form earlier in the day. A sigh escaped her lips, and her breath fogged the class. It had been a few months now and no sign of him.

'_Is he ever going to come?' she thought. 'Maybe Christmas can grant me a miracle.'_

Chihiro wished exactly for that, a miracle. A miracle that would let her be able to see his emerald eyes once more. She _needed _to see those emerald eyes again, they were the ones that kept her at ease. But would the gods hear her call? Would they let the two worlds merge once more? Would they let her see her dragon once more?

"Please," she whispered to herself. "Let that be my Christmas miracle."

* * *

Haku looked through a stack of papers and zipped out of the door of his new office. Sure he had been freed from the wrath of Yubaba, but for the time being, he decided he would reside here. It was easier to manage things here until he found his true purpose out there in the Spirit World.

A lot of things had been crossing his mind, especially the snow that was now falling outside the windows he passed. The snow had begun to fall just a day before, signifying the arrival of the winter solstice. The weather in the Spirit World this time could get rather harsh, temperatures dropping below zero with ease; however, festivities arose during this time as well. The celebration of the winter solstice would take place four days after its arrival. He also guessed it was about that time the humans celebrated their holiday as well, Christmas.

As soon as the word _ human_ passed through his mind, Chihiro's image popped into his head. A painful ache traveled through his chest at the thought of her. He had promised he would see her again, but he didn't expect it to be a few months. The doorway between the spirit world and the human world was somehow closed. He couldn't figure it out, but the problem was resolved when he went to see Zeniba.

_"It only opens on the different equinox's and solstice's throughout the year," he remembered the witch saying. "You better catch her when the doorway opens on the winter solstice, or you'll have to wait for spring to come around."_

He had promised Zeniba he would see Chihiro when the doorway between the two worlds opened once more. He would get to see her face once again. He _would _see her in four days time.

_'Just a few more days Chihiro,' he thought. 'Just wait a little bit longer.'_

* * *

**_*pops up out of nowhere and waves* Hello my fellow readers! How are all of you out there? You might be wondering what I'm doing writing this instead of writing Winds of the Lost or Alone in the Mist. Well...I decided to do a small Christmas fic for Spirited Away :D This will probably be about 4 or 5 chapters. It will be completed by Christmas of course ;) Leave me a review and tell me what you think...In the meantime...Check out my other stories. Well off to do things :D REVIEW! Or...I shall send Yubaba after you_**

**_Yubaba: *holds a ball of magic in one hand* She means it *smirks*_**


	2. Chapter 2 Looking Up

Christmas was creeping closer and closer, the snow falling faster and faster. Chihiro looked at the sky to see millions of white specks falling from the heavens. Her mind wandered, or continued to wander, as she watched each one fall. Each reflected the light from the sun, which barely peaked out from behind the clouds.

It was two days before Christmas now and Chihiro stood in front of the red entryway to the old abandoned amusement park. She stood there and stared down the long dark hallway. Memories flowed back as clear as day, she walking with her parents through that tunnel, the green plain on the other side, which was now probably covered in snow.

_'I wonder what it looks like,' she thought. 'It must be pretty.'_

A breeze suddenly blew through, tousling Chihiro's hair. A few strands flew in front of her face, but she quickly brushed them aside. As she looked up once more, she could see that the direction of the snow had changed. A stream of snow slowly moved into the dark entryway straight ahead of her.

_'What does it mean?' _

Deciding to take a chance, Chihiro wrapped her coat around her tightly and dashed into the dimly lit corridor. Her eyes only concentrated on what was in front of her, and she ran through the old church. The snow continued to flow, and she could see a light at the end of it. The adrenaline within her increased: she pumped her legs faster and harder. Maybe the gateway had opened again; however, her heart suddenly sank when she reached the other side.

As she walked out of the red building, only a snow covered plain remained. No giant ocean was anywhere to be seen, and Chihiro's body started to shake. Why did life torture her so?

Chihiro let go of her coat and fell to her knees. She looked up at the sky once more.

"HAKU!" she cried out. "YOU PROMISED!"

* * *

A pile of paper fell out of Haku's hand. Had he just heard a voice? It sounded just like _hers._

_"_Chihiro?" he asked himself aloud.

Haku quickly shrugged the voice off as a figment of his imagination. The Winder Solstice Celebration slowly crept closer and closer, causing Haku to become more fidgety throughout the day. He concentrated less on work, and more on passing through to the Human World to see Chihiro.

_'I'm sorry I'm making you wait so long,' he thought. _Somehow hoping she might hear him. _'I'll be there soon, just wait...Please.'_

At the moment, the witches voice called to him and he let out a sigh.

"That damned witch," he muttered as he ran out of the office.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter :D Next should be out soon, so keep a lookout ;) Thanks for the reviews everyone and Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3 Love Sick

Haku walked through the town, decorations and streamers hanging everywhere. There was a feeling about the whole scenario that made his chest swell with happiness. He loved this time of year: the food, festivities, and the spirits. He couldn't wait to bring Chihiro here, he would show her everything he could, and he would find a way to be able to see her. He couldn't let her slip out of his grasp again.

"You thinking about her again, dragon boy?"

Haku blinked a few times then looked up at Lin, who had a smirk on her face. He let out a sigh and just walking beside her.

"Maybe..." he muttered.

"She'll be here soon," said Lin as she patted his head. Haku let out a growl and swatted Lin's hand away.

"Mind not treating me like a dog?"

"It's fun to mess with you," said Lin with a smile.

Haku muttered something under his breath once more, and continued to walk. He was double checking everything was in place for the festival in two days. Yubaba left in charge of the festivities this year since she was taking a trip, while the celebration was going on.

"Haku!" called Lin who was ahead of him. "Stop being so damn love sick and hurry it up! You want to make everything perfect, right?!"

_'I hate it when she's right," thought Haku._

At that he ran to catch up with Lin.

* * *

**Why hello again :D Here's the next chapter. It might be more then 4 or 5 chapters obviously, really depends on what I feel like. I'll try to update within the next few hours, but I have a lot of company over, so it might be pretty late before I post the next one. However, I can be sure it will be completed by tomorrow. See ya guys soon! :D and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Waiting

"Chihiro are the cookies down yet?" asked her mother from the other side of the room.

Chihiro called out to her mom that they only had a few minutes left. Once again, Chihiro lost herself in the snow that was falling outside the kitchen window. Every since she had made that wish, she had been drawn to watching the snow fall everyday. It was odd that it had been snowing for the past few days nonstop. It was building up outside, making it hard for cars to pass thorugh. Their lights shined through, but no effort could bright them to shine through enough. The snowfall had increased greatly and all she could do was look out the window.

_'When are you coming?' she thought. 'When? It's the night before...please come true...'_

Tear started to sweep down her face, she couldn't wait any longer.

_'Do you promise?' she asked._

_'I promise,' he replied._

Would he truly keep it?

Yes, but she didn't know that. She could only hope...


	5. Chapter 5 Coming

He darted out of the bathhouse, confident and free. His hair pressed back against his head,while his eyes only focused on the bridge before him. The doorway between the two worlds was to open in about two minutes, he wanted to get there at the time it exactly open.

Spirits screamed and quickly moved out of Haku's way. He moved with a graceful and fluent speed as he moved about. The end of the bridge quickly approached and his mindset switched. His inner spirit took over, yearning to fly. Suddenly his body glowed and he shot into the air, light encompassing him as he rose. His figure began to change, feathers falling off as the process went forth.

An explosion of feathers suddenly occurred, and came forth a white and emerald dragon. His eyes staring at the moon which he was flying towards, the happiness welling in his chest. He couldn't wait any longer. The excitement was overwhelming. In that act of happiness he let out a roar that rang out through the plains and the bathhouse. He twisted his body ans soared over the plains to the doorway.

_'I'll be there soon Chihiro,' he thought._


	6. Chapter 6 Moments

Her worries grew greater, her breathing increasing as each second passed. It was Christmas night, a night that she had wished upon only a few days ago. She had prayed that her wish would come true, but everyone knew, wishes don't come true; however, Chihiro believed if the Spirit World could exist, miracles could happen. She stood at the doorway of her house at the moment, snow drifting down from the night sky. Chihiro let a sigh escape her lips and she watched her breath form into a white whirl, letting it join the Christmas air.

_'It's so beautiful outside,' _she thought. _'It's so white...As white as his scales.'_

Chihiro lifted her hand into the air and snowflakes landed on it, quickly melting and fading away. If only the snow could bring her dragon along with it, if only she could look into those emerald eyes once more. Wasn't Christmas the season of miracles? Couldn't it just be kind enough to grant her one?

She had been thinking about the wish she had made a few nights, and the night she had dreamt of was finally here. It was here, and here only once. She would have to wait another year before the snow fell once more and the happiness of the season coursed through her.

"You better be here, Haku." Chihiro closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "You better be here tonight, you promised you would come back. Just make this the night you come back, please."

* * *

Haku flew out of the tunnel, his tail whipping in the wind and his scales fluttering as he flew. His emerald eyes traced the land in front of him as he flew, and he knew exactly where her house was. Zeniba had showed it to him a few hours before he had left and he couldn't have been happier. His lips seemed to curl into a smile as he dipped for a moment then shot into the sky above the trees.

His shadowy figure was hidden by the blackness of the night sky. He looked at the landscape below, and could see it was painted white from the snow that was falling in front of his eyes. He guessed the winter had already hit here, the seasons running at the some motion in each world.

_'A few more moments Chihiro. A few more moments and...I'll be there.'_

* * *

Chihiro still remained outside standing in the snow. The sight of snow at this moment seemed to captivate her. This moment sticking in her mind, a moment of pure beauty only winter could bring. Chihiro suddenly heard a crunching sound, like feet pressing into the snow, it was faint, but it was there. She blinked a few times, then slowly turned around. As she turned the snow was forgotten for just a moment. Her chestnut eyes turned to see a graceful emerald and white dragon standing before her. This image reminded her of the moment he appeared at Zeniba's house._He was actually here._

She took a step forward.

"Haku," she whispered.

The snow seemed to fall faster and the dragon let out a low growl.

"Haku, it's really you."

A tear slipped out of her eye.

"Haku!"

She sprinted towards the dragon in front of her, the snow encircling them as the two of them met: two beings from different worlds united once again.

* * *

**Hi everyone!...*scratches the back of my neck and laughs nervously* Hehe I know I was supposed to finish this last week but...ummm...hehe *closes youtube, the twilight zone, and digimon* I was doing...things...yeah things :D Lol I also was busy relaxing :P This fanfic will be completed within the next week or so. There's only like 2 or 3 more chapters. I wanted to make it longer, instead of leaving it at this length. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Continue to review and hopefully see you in a few days :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Her Dragon

Chihiro's parents called for her, but there was no reply. The only thing noticeable was the front door hitting against the wall due to the wind and a draft of air flowing into the hallway. Her parents just stood at the end of the hallway staring, wondering why the front door was wide open.

Chihiro's father suddenly dashed towards the door and ran out into the winter wonderland. All he could see was white puffs falling gracefully from the sky, no sign of his daughter. His eyes frantically searched the landscape before him for any signs as to where his daughter had gone. Suddenly, a print in the snow caught his eye, causing him to wander over. As he neared the print, his expression turned from one of worry to confusion. What he saw didn't register in his mind at first. The print in front of him looked like one that belonged to a dragon.

"A dragon print?" he said questioningly. "Honey, come over here."

His wife walked over to see the same thing he had seen, a dragon print. Her eyes widened at the sight of it, and then she looked up to see what it had been made by, but of course, there was no creature around.

"Where...Where did she go? It's Christmas, why would she leave?"

"I don't know, but she'll come back. She's with someone safe for the time being, I can feel it." His wife looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Our daughter has just disappeared and you ar-"

"Trust me, she's safe, she'll be back. I just know she's safe."

* * *

She was no longer cold, his fur warming her like a knitted blanket. Chihiro snuggled into it as if it was the most comfortable thing in the world. A smile was pasted on her face and she couldn't have been more happier; however, she couldn't believe her wish actually came true. She was here, with her dragon, in the night sky, on Christmas. It couldn't have been any better, but she wondered, where was he taking her?

Chihiro felt Haku's body dip towards the ground down below, the wind blowing past her face, making it hard to see. A few seconds later he finally slowed and she could see he was by the tunnel, the tunnel she approached just two nights ago. Chihiro finally realized he was taking her to the Spirit World, causing her heart to swell with even more happiness and excitement.

"I'm finally going back, I'm going to see _it _again."The smile on her face grew even more, the tingling in her stomach increasing by the second, and her hands tightening around _her _dragon. "Thank you, Haku. Thank you for coming back."

Haku continued to fly, but he heard her. He wished he could respond but this form disabled him from doing so. He quickly glanced back at the chestnut haired girl that was finally by his side once again. Haku didn't know how long he could have her with him. He knew one thing though, he would make the time her had with her last, nothing was going to ruin that. When he had come for her he had placed a spell on her parents, one that would soon take place, causing them to forget about their daughter for a day or two. Like Haku told himself, nothing was going to ruin this.

His body zipped into the tunnel, darkness enveloping them for a moment, then he shot out the other end. On the other end a giant frozen sea was revealed; the ice glistening in the moonlight and snow creating new ice as it fell. There was also a smell of sweet food hanging in the air, making his stomach grumble.

Chihiro also smelled this and wondered what was going on. She could also spot a lot of lights ahead of her, the bathhouse and the town looking like it was decorated in lights and such. Was he taking her there? Was there some sort of celebration occurring? But for a moment, Chihiro didn't care what it was, she was just happy _her _dragon was here.

* * *

**Hello again, a day later! Of course this week my teachers decide to give like no homework, so I thought I'd type up another chapter. Thank you so much for 4 reviews already! I am truly glad you guys are loving this story, but I have to say, it'll be ending soon. I don't want to end it, but the end is closing in. Thank you once again for the reviews and...CONTINUE TO REVIEW :D **

**I also wanted to say, if you want something written, for Spirited away, like a one shot or story, or another anime, let me know :). Just drop me a pm with a request, I got one from bassethound and that request turned into Alone in the Mist. If you want anything written, let me know :D Love writing like everyone else on this site, so I'll be glad to do it :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Miracles

The snow fell lightly upon the pavement of the crowded streets. Lights hung low from the shops and the aromas of food drifted through the air. Chihiro watched the snow fall in front of her eyes, but she soon saw past that and looked upon the crowded streets before her. She had seen nothing like the sight before her, decorations hung everywhere and a warming spirit drifted among the streets.

"This is beautiful," she whispered, her breath curling into the air.

"I know," Haku replied as he stood beside her. "That's why I wanted to bring you back, I wanted to experience my favorite time of the year with you. The time for a new beginning, the time where promises are kept. Chihiro don't think I forgot about you."

"I know you didn't," she said with a smile. "I would've waited longer if I had to."

"You wouldn't have to do that because I wouldn't have made you wait any longer."

Haku extended his arm out and pulled the chestnut hair girl into his chest. Both of his arms snaked around her and hers snaked around him. Both of them stood in an embrace for some time. The snow continued to fall around them, the night sky twinkled with the many heavenly stars, and spirits bustled through the streets. None of those things mattered to them though at the moment. All that mattered was they were with each other once more, and even they knew, no time, universe, or world could separate them. She would cross any boundary to see him, and he would do the same for her.

Nothing could stop them from meeting one another, even the Gods could see that. A special bond would continue to grow between the two, a bond that could never be broken by the likes of humans or spirits. That bond would continue to grow in the oncoming years. They would see each other again, Haku and Chihiro knew that for a fact. they wouldn't let the years pass without contact, for they would cross the gates of the two worlds to see one another.

This time of year would mark the first of their many meetings and their growing relationship. The winter wonderland they were surrounded by would help them remember the things that could occur in a time of miracles. Chihiro knew for a fact that miracles did come true because she had experienced one, she had experienced a winter solstice miracle she would hold dear to her heart. this miracle would mark the wonderful years to come, the years that would change her life for the better.

* * *

**Hiya! Long time no see! Sorry for not updating :/ this was kind of put on the back burner, but hey, it's still winter ;) Hope you guys enjoyed this story and hope you check out my others. Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, love ya all :D Bye now!**


End file.
